Simplemente Sucedió
by Nonrinu Ayu
Summary: Yaoi. ¿Me quiere o no me quiere? Esa era su pregunta. YuuTai


¡Hola! Espero se encuentren muy bien :3, este fic lo escribí porque prometí escribir de esta pareja que me gusta mucho, espero les guste el fic y le tiene especial dedicación a Bloody-chan.

Los recuerdos están en letra _cursiva_

* * *

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se encontraba sentado cerca de algún jardín de aquel encierro llamado hospital.

Realmente tenía cierto encanto para cualquiera que pasara a su alrededor, al ver a aquel chico de naranjas cabellos y hermosos ojos azules, mirar con cierto adoración aquella flor sostenida entre sus manos, muchas chicas deseaban curiosas acercarse a él, pero se arrepentían al notar un extraño comportamiento en el joven, puesto que repentinamente sonreía brillantemente con dulzura pareciendo poder derretir al polo más frío y al instante siguiente cambiaba por completo su expresión, acompañada de un aura completamente oscura y de gran desánimo lo rodeaba, así que nadie decidía acercarse mucho.

—Me quiere... No me quiere... ¡Me adora!... No me quiere... Me quiere... ¡Me odia!...— repetía el ojos azules para sí mismo deshojando la margarita que sostenía entre sus dedos, y ¿A qué se debía su extraño comportamiento? Pues era muy simple, según él tenía aquel extraño malestar llamado "enamorarse" o algo así, que no le dejaba dormir ni pensar con claridad en los últimos días y a pesar de no entenderlo del todo bien, era la explicación más "razonable".

Todo culpabilidad de su ánimo podía ser atribuida a su amigo Tenma, porque semanas atrás Amemiya Taiyou era una persona muy feliz sin alguna preocupación, hasta que aquel día se dirigió a Raimon a visitar al cabellos castaños pero no llegó en el momento adecuado, ya que lo que descubrió al encontrarlo lo dejó perplejo, llegó en un muy mal momento en el cual observó como un depredador quería devorar a su presa, sí, con depredador se refería a Tsurugi Kyousuke que besaba fogosamente a su pequeña presa Tenma. Desde aquel día algo se atrofió en su cabeza, pensaba que quería saber que se sentía besar a alguien, y en medio de sus vagos pensamientos la imagen de cierta persona le venía a la cabeza, se sonrojaba con más frecuencia al mirar a _ese_ alguien, y al final llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez... solamente tal vez, estuviera enamorado, pero la verdad por más que lo pensara tantas veces no se imaginaba a él mismo dando una maravillosa confesión de amor, mucho menos que fuera correspondido, se casaría y vivirían felices para siempre, no, no esperaba nada de eso, era más fácil imaginarse siendo rechazado, perdiendo la amistad que tenía con aquella persona, ser odiado y finalmente moriría solo, ya estaba exagerando pero recordaba que nunca había tenido la mejor suerte desde que nació y bueno aunque jamás había sido pesimista, decidió que si el último pétalo de la margarita decía *sí me quiere* tomaría coraje para confesarse ante la persona que le gusta, de lo contrario no lo haría, claro, su destino estaba en manos de una flor... así que arrancó los últimos pétalos...

—Me quiere...no me quiere...me-

—Taiyou-kun— el mencionado estaba tan concentrado que dio un buen brinco al escuchar que lo llamaban por detrás — ¿Taiyou? lo lamento no era mi intención asustarte.

—No, no... no, fue mi culpa— negaba nervioso, insistentemente con la cabeza, lo que le faltaba, no podía alzar la mirada al ver a esa persona con aquella expresión de preocupación por él.

—En serio estoy bien Yuuichi-San— reafirmó sonriendo a aquel de cabellos azules quien era el culpable de sus alteradas emociones, Taiyou iba cada que podía a visitarlo a su habitación, generalmente todas las noches, donde charlaban por horas, en verdad disfrutaba la compañía del mayor, le encantaba aquella forma de ser del ojos ámbar, nada comparado con el muy gruñón de su hermanito que lo quería moler a balonazos cada que se le acercaba demasiado a cierto castaño, pero bueno, el capitán del equipo de la Academia Arakumo le tomaba cada vez más cariño a Yuuichi, apreciaba todos los momentos que podía pasar con él, estaba seguro que era una gran admiración hacia el mayor, pero su cabeza se fue llenando de otros pensamientos, cada vez que las enfermeras coqueteaban con él, se molestaba e interrumpía rápido la situación abrazando a Yuuichi, además le gustaba dormir en su regazo y... y... otras cosas que pensaba, que concluyó que ya no era simple admiración.

— ¿Te molesta si me quedo?— preguntó sonriente colocándose al lado de Taiyou, quien intentaba conservar la calma.

—Claro que no, sabes que me gusta mucho tu compañía— contestó mirando disimuladamente entre sus manos, la margarita que tenía ya no era más que el puro tallo, ahora nunca sabrá la respuesta y el aura oscura regresó a él.

**Pov. Taiyou**

_Ah... Como no recordar aquel día hace ya un buen tiempo, donde por esconderme de Fuyuka-San terminé en su habitación._

_— ¿Y tú eres?— cuando escuché su voz de espaldas aún escondido detrás de su cama me alteré, al darme vuelta nunca me imaginé que tan solamente con verlo provocara un salto en mi corazón, me miró con confusión._

_—Eh... Yo ¡Lo siento mucho por irrumpir en su habitación!— dije saliendo de detrás de la cama provocando que me golpeara la cabeza con alguna cosa en el proceso._

_— ¿Te encuentras bien?— me preguntó, acercándose en su silla de ruedas hasta estar muy cerca de mí, sobaste con delicadeza un poco mi cabeza, fue cuando noté aquellos ojos que me dejaron atontado y me alejé de inmediato al sentir la cercanía._

_—S- sí sí estoy muy bien, me llamo Amemiya Taiyou es un placer— dije agitando mi cabeza tratando de mantener la compostura, me pareció una persona muy amable._

_—Entonces Taiyou-kun yo soy-_

_— ¡Taiyou estás ahí!— interrumpió la enfermera tocando levemente la puerta para enseguida entrar precipitadamente a la habitación._

_— ¡Tai-! Yuuchi-kun._

_— ¿Se le ofrece algo Fuyuka San?—_

_Preguntó con una gran tranquilidad a la enfermera, quien balbuceó un poco, supongo que se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que entró al cuarto ajeno sin tener cuidado alguno — Si buscaba a Taiyou-kun, desde hace un buen rato se quedó dormido en mi cama— explicó mientras yo fingía dormir para evitar más regaños, dándoles a ambos la espalda, al principio no podía creer que aquella persona me estuviera cubriendo si nos acabábamos de conocer._

_—Mmm... Yo pensé que había salido como de costumbre a entrenar, no creí que fueran amigos, pero si lo dices tú...— tragué grueso al pensar que no le creía del todo._

_—Así es, ha estado dormido profundamente desde hace unas horas— escuché que le dijo para luego... luego sentir que se aproximaba hasta mi espalda y... besó sutilmente mi oreja... — Lo ve, no ha querido levantarse, no se preocupe inmediatamente cuando se despierte me aseguraré de enviarlo directamente a su habitación— completó, menos mal que estaba de espaldas porque si no hubieran visto mi rara expresión y el sonrojo que adornaba mi rostro, solamente escuché como Fuyuka san le agradecía a él y se retiraba, enseguida tomé un poco de aire._

_—Gr-gracias ¿Yuuchi?— dije sentándome y recuperando la compostura, él asintió y sonrió amablemente._

_Me quedé hablando con él todo el resto de la tarde, al parecer ya me "conocía" por mis famosas fugas de mi habitación y por verme entrenar a través de su ventanal, me dijo que había despertado su curiosidad y que probablemente tendría la misma edad que su hermano menor, lo mejor de todo fue que ambos hermanos amaban tanto como yo el fútbol soccer, mi rostro se iluminó como un niño pequeño, había encontrado a una persona tan fascinante, por lo menos ya no me aburriría estando en aquel aburrido hospital..._

_._

_._

_._

_Tal vez hubiera sido mejor el no haberme acercado tanto a él, todos los días lo visitaba, bueno mientras no se encontraba con su hermano porque sentía que sería una molestia, aunque Yuuichi me dijo tantas veces que eso no pasaría._

_._

_._

_._

_— ¡Yuuchi!— Aquel otro día entré corriendo a su habitación, que ya era un mal hábito de mi parte, escondiéndome en su pecho, no parecía que le molestaran mis acciones._

_— ¿Y esta vez que pasó?— me preguntó sonriéndome como siempre, acariciando mis cabellos._

_— ¡Taiyou!— gritó Fuyuka-San entrando abruptamente._

_—Ayúdame Yuuichi-San o moriré— dije dramático al huir de una pequeña aguja, pero en serio yo detestaba las inyecciones. —Ella quiere-— seguía excusándome pero comencé a toser, ya me esperaba el sermón de Fuyuka-San pero,_

_—Taiyou— me llamó Yuuichi con seriedad, muy rara vez se molestaba conmigo únicamente cuando se trataba de mi salud. No me gustaba que me mirara así porque sé de sobra que no podía ir en contra de cualquier cosa que me pidiera, a pesar de que odiara mi deplorable condición, él podía entenderlo, después de todo él sufría más que yo y admiraba ese gran esfuerzo. —Es por el bien de tu salud, y solo será un instante— me dijo cambiando su expresión por una agradable sonrisa, revolviendo de nuevo mis cabellos, no importaba que puchero hiciera o lo que dijera, cuando me mira así no puedo negarme._

_—Está bien._

_—Eres un buen chico Taiyou._

_—En serio agradezco que por lo menos a Yuuichi-San le hagas caso._

_._

_._

_._

_Pasaba el tiempo y me acostumbré a estar con él más de lo que debí..._

_—Bienvenido de regreso Taiyou vi el partido, ¿Estás bien?— me preguntaste, yo no merecía tu preocupación._

_—Más o menos— intenté decir con una sonrisa fingida, perdí en el partido contra __Raimon, contra Tenma, pensé estar bien pero aún así algo dentro de mí seguía sin asimilarlo._

_—Acércate— me indicó, y yo solo asentí con desgane sentándome en la orilla de su cama, me recosté sobre su regazo._

_—Buen trabajo._

_—Sí— dije cerrando mis ojos con algunos sollozos, no había nada mejor que aquel momento tan reconfortante..._

**Fin del Pov.**

Lo miró de soslayo, ambos apreciaban el atardecer junto con aquellos niños que jugaban alegremente futbol, aquel semblante que le encantaba observar al menor era adornado por la luz del ocaso, le daban una vista más que perfecta, se sonrojó bajando la mirada un momento, algo se agitó en su pecho, era la mejor oportunidad que tenía, se acercó con cautela hasta quedar frente al mayor, subió a sus piernas, ya que se le había hecho costumbre, pero que eso no inmutaba al cabellos azules.

—Yuuichi-San ¿hay alguien qué te guste?— dijo sin dudar mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, confundiendo un poco al mayor por aquella pregunta.

—Sí— respondió sin pensarlo mucho, el menor tragó grueso ante su respuesta, pero para su asombro Yuuichi colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla del contrario —me gusta Taiyou-kun— continuó diciendo y en ese momento al ojos azules la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron demás por la sorpresa dejándolo sin palabras —Así como también me gusta Kyousuke, Tenma-kun y...— completaba logrando en ese instante el menor sintiera como una gigantesca piedra de decepción le caía encima, ya que el mayor hablaba de otro tipo de "gustar", el valor que había tomado se le fue completamente, pensó que probablemente lo consideraba como un amigo y solo eso, se dispuso a bajarse de su regazo y darse por vencido.

— ¡Cuidado!— Se escuchó el grito de un niño por detrás, pero para cuando reaccionó, lo siguiente que Taiyou supo fue que sintió un golpe en su cabeza por la espalda y los labios de Yuuichi rozando con los suyos, en un corto y torpe contacto, cortesía de un balón desviado que lo golpeó ocasionando tal acto, al darse cuenta inmediatamente se apartó del mayor, dándole la espalda.

— ¡¿Taiyou estás bien?!— Le preguntó con preocupación.

—S-si muy bien— dijo iluminando de un fuerte carmesí su rostro, se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos —Pero mejor me voy antes de que me regañen de nuevo, nos vemos esta noche— dijo huyendo con mucha rapidez sin permitir que el de ojos dorados lo detuviera, estaba más que nervioso, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, había accidentalmente besado a Yuuichi, ese fuera como fuera, era su primer beso, tenía inmediatamente que conseguir otra margarita.

Mientras que el mayor le devolvió el balón a los niños pidiéndoles tener más cuidado, aunque inusualmente parecía más que feliz al decírselos, para después mirar a lo lejos al cabellos naranja chocar con varias personas y casi con algunos muros, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se relamió un poco los labios —Te estaré esperando con ansias Taiyou...

.

.

.

**Fin**

Acepto tomatazos :3, gracias por leer cuídense.


End file.
